


Fire in Your Eyes

by vividpast



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Forgive Me, omg, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividpast/pseuds/vividpast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The fire alarm in their building sounded at 3 AM in the morning. Green forgets to grab a coat, Red is cute, Yellow is exasperated, and Blue . . . Blue is taking advantage of Green's forgetfulness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnipisika16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnipisika16/gifts).



> WARNING/S: Nothing explicit.
> 
> A/N: So, this is a challenge from one of my friends, magnipisika, and I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT THIS FANDOM. God, this was so hard to write. I apologize for any OOCs and halting sentence constructions. XD SORRY MAGNIPISIKA!
> 
> Blue is the girl, Green is the boy.
> 
> Enjoy, anyway~

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Have you ever woken up at 3 AM by the irritating sound of your building’s fire alarm? No? Lucky you.

Green doesn’t ever want to find out what that feels like. Unfortunately, fate has other plans.

When the first alarms sounded, Green startles so hard, he falls out of bed. To his credit, the sheets did tangle around his legs.

“Fuck.” He rips them from around him as he hurriedly stands up. He folds them, arranges the pillows, and runs out like his life depended on it—because it does.

Red is already outside his own room, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He gives a weak wave at the other man. Green rolls his eyes in turn and grabs Red by the elbow, and proceeds to drag him away.

In no time at all, they are outside, staring up at the building that they are supposed to be sleeping in. The other residents scatters in groups around the building, speculating the source of their rude wake-up call. A fire truck is parked in front of the building, and firemen are talking to each other with furrowed brows. Not even one of them has entered the building. _What the hell?_

“I don’t think there’s a fire,” Red murmurs, peering at the rooms of their building.

 _Just great_ , Green thinks sarcastically. He would have been in a better mood if he was woken up for an _actual_ emergency.

A cold gust of wind sweeps by, prickling their skins. Green shivers and wraps his arms around himself.

Around his bare chest.

His eyes widens. A foreboding horror creeps at the back of his mind.

No. No way. He had grabbed a coat on his way out. He _had_ (hadn’t he?).

He looks down and sees that he is dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers. He usually wears plain black ones because those are the only kind he owns. But he had been so tired that evening that he had just wore whatever pair he grabbed first. And apparently, that pair of boxers is the one his sister gave him as a gag gift—a neon blue printed with several Jigglypuffs.

_Shit_

He turns to Red, desperate. Red is wearing matching pajamas with printed with various kinds of cats. The man turns to him with wide-eyed guile. “Hmm?”

Green sighs in resignation. Red has no removable clothes he could borrow. He contemplates whether wearing only Jigglypuff boxers is better than wearing a cat-printed pajamas. It isn’t.

He lowers his arms, trying to cover as much skin as he can. At the same time, he tries to steal warmth from his own body; it is a terribly cold night.

A giggling nearby has him whipping his head. Just as he suspected, standing there is CuteBrunette and her roommate. They have the room across theirs, and Green has always pass by CuteBrunette whenever he gets the mail. They never really talk, and Green hopes they never will because he wants the earth to swallow him whole after this.

He glares at them, willing down the blush that’s threatening to dust his cheeks. He hugs himself tighter and shuffles his feet, unable to curb down a bit of embarrassment.

_This night keeps getting better and better._

The brunette with twinkling blue eyes shamelessly gives him a once-over. Her eyes rove over his strong calves, long legs that went on forever, toned stomach with flexing muscles, smooth chest with delicious pecs, and finally landing on his cute face marred with a sour expression.

Blue hums approvingly, grinning from ear-to-ear. Yellow tugs her jacket, and mumbles, “Don’t stare, Blue. It’s rude.”

“He’s got Jigglypuffs boxers on.” Blue couldn’t help but release another snicker. “And not actually bad to look at. Isn’t he the one that lives across the hall.”

Yellow blushes, covering her face with one hand. “Really, Blue? Our building’s on fire!”

The other girl waves a dismissive hand. “I don’t see any fire.” Her eyes gleam with a sudden idea; Yellow knows her enough to be wary of those.

Blue rummages the pockets of her jacket and jeans (which, she thankfully managed to grab before going out. Although Jigglypuffs’ situation is amusing, Blue didn’t want anything similar happening to her). She manages to find a blotting pen and an old receipt. Perfect.

“Yellow, let me borrow your back for one second.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Yellow warns timidly but turns around nonetheless to comply. Blue could be quite persuasive sometimes.

Blue places the receipt on Yellow’s back, and quickly sketches something. When Yellow turns back, Blue is sporting a huge grin that can be seen from miles away.

“I think I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Yellow’s “Wait! Blue!” goes ignored as Blue flounces off to approach her target.

“Good evening, boys!” she starts off, clasping her hands upon her back. She puts on the sweetest smile possible.

Green-eyed Jigglypuff boy raises a suspicious brow. Red-eyed kitty boy returns her smile and replies, “Good evening.”

 _Aww, isn’t he precious?_ Blue thinks, curbing down the urge to pinch his cheeks. Unfortunately, she already set her eyes on the uptight grumpy bare-chested one.

“My name’s Blue.” She holds out a hand as is proper.

Red eyes takes it and shakes it with enthusiasm. “I’m Red.” He turns to his companion expectantly. Blue does the same, smile never wavering. Jigglypuffs frowns for several seconds before giving in and muttering a curt, “Green.”

“So . . . are you guys always out at this time of the night?”

Red gives a chuckle, and even Green releases a huff that may have been a laugh. Blue counts it as a win.

“I don’t even think t-there’s a fire.” Jigglypuffs—Green, apparently—said. He visibly shivers, hands furiously rubbing his bare arms.

“Are you cold, Green?” Red asks with concern. He spreads out his arms wide like a child waiting to hug his parents.

Green’s eyes widen with horror, and he quickly backs away—right into Blue’s space, that is. Never one to let an opportunity go, Blue immediately wraps her arms around the half-naked boy. Oh, he really feels cold. _Poor baby_.

“Gotcha!” Blue giggles. “Looks like your friend wants a hug from me.”

Red looks a bit hurt at that, staring at a lost at his kitty-patterned sleeves. But after a while, he just gives them a disarming smile. “If that’s what you want, Green.”

“No, it is _not_ what I want!” Green struggles out of Blue’s hold but even he couldn’t hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

Blue lets him go, deciding she has harassed him enough for one night. _Maybe next time_. Green glares at her, and goes to straighten his clothes like a cool guy. Halfway, he realizes he doesn’t have any. His hands are left hovering awkwardly near his chest.

Blue shakes her head, oddly fond. She zips down her jacket, revealing a pink tank top. She strips the outer layer off, and proceeds to smoothly place it around Green’s shoulders. They almost didn’t fit his broad (hmm) frame but it is enough to cover his upper body. The Jigglypuffs boxers are still for everyone to see though.

Green startles as warmth seeps into his skin. He stares at Blue like he has never seen a girl before. Blue simply beams back. Green averts his eyes then, flushing. He gives a grateful nod, shuffling the jacket tighter around himself.

Blue didn’t know how she could remove the smile off her face. “See you guys around!” She says, waving vivaciously. With that, she skips off to join her blonde friend once more.

Red blinks rapidly in confusion. Green frowns. Didn’t she want her jacket back?

Well, he’ll think of something later . . . For now, he really is freezing. He grips the ends of the jacket to cover more of his exposed skin. Something crunches inside the cloth, making Green pause. Curious, he rummages through the jacket pocket, and fishes out a piece of paper.

In front is a receipt for women’s store—a store that most intimately caters to women. He almost drops the paper in horror. But Green sees there’s a writing at the back and turns it around.

There’s a series of eleven numbers written, just above a ‘ _Return my jacket. A cup of coffee after?  – B’_

Green blinks at the note. He raises his eyes and meets Blue’s, who’s clearly been waiting for him to look back. The blue-eyed girl gives a salacious wink.

Green looks back at the note contemplatively. He tucks it back on the jacket pocket since he has no other pockets to put it in. He steals a glance at CuteBrunette—Blue—and his lips curve into a smile.

Not that bad of a night after all.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unbeta’ed so all mistakes are because I’m a lazy bum (and also because English ay hindi ang wikang kinagisnan ko ;)). 
> 
> Have an awesome day!  
> ~ Vividpast


End file.
